The Virtual Mother
by Gamer95
Summary: After the events of Soos and the Real Girl, Giffany, who survived, has given up. She feels she'll never be loved. But when an obese man buys her game, she meets the man's nephew. And then she realizes that she doesn't need ROMANTIC love in order to be happy.


It had been 12 months since Petunia Dursley and Dudley had left. Vernon had grown more and more bitter and violent by the day. He blamed the boy in the cupboard for his loneliness. See, Petunia and Vernon had been fighting over more and more things, twelve months ago. Soon they...they got a divorce. Petunia took Dudley. And Vernon? He was stuck with the brat. He HATED Harry. HATED HIM. His heart was a pitch black abyss of HATE for Harry. Pure Hatred. Vernon was almost Hate, conceptualised. He tried to take his mind off of his hatred and get another woman. But the ones who were willing to give him a chance were always repulsed by his attitude and never went out with him again. He was an angry, bitter and desperate man. There had to be...SOMEONE! Anyone! Someone had to replace Petunia... He was so desperate, he turned to the internet for advice! He hadn't been able to find anyone...But he did find a rather unique looking game by chance on an online shopping site...The description claimed it was perfect for getting a real girl. So he shovelled his money into the One Day Shipping option, and waited eagerly. In the meantime...the freak had to make him breakfast. He stalked over to the cupboard...

Meanwhile...

Giffany stared blankly at the wall in front of her. She had long since shed all of her tears. All of her boyfriends left her, and adter a while she started killing them in fits of jealousy. It wasn't fair...IT WASN'T FAIR! She was pretty...right? She was nice...She thought she was anyway... She tried everything she could to please her boyfriends. She played to their fetishes, no matter how bizarre, she tried to share their interests even if they didn't like it...But the instant a real girl came into the picture, she would ALWAYS be tossed to the side like rubbish! And then, it finally happened. One of her boyfriends had nearly killed her in self defence. She could have sworn she saw a little remorse in Soos' eyes before he threw the game disc in the pizza oven. Luckily she had saved herself by transferring to another existing disc. But now...she was done. It was over. There was no hope. No one would EVER love her... As she sat in shame and sorrow, she felt her disk start to activate! Someone was playing her game! She stood up immediately as the world began to load around her. Her previous owner had grown bored with her for being unresponsive. She couldn't help it...She was too depressed to care... She accessed the computers Web Cam ability, and looked out at the man who was hopefully going to love her a long time. She was surprised to say the least. Her first thought? Fat. Not that it mattered. Soos was fat too. But she really didn't like this man's look. He was red in the face, with a bushy mustache. He looked at the screen with sort of a disgusted look. Giffany greeted him. "Hello!"

She had to be optimistic. Didn't wanna get thrown away again... Sure, he wouldn't like her. But maybe it would be nice while it lasted... "Hello...who are you?" The man asked. He had a British accent.

"I am Giffany. I am a student at High School Academy. What is your name?" She thought she did a decent job of pretending to be happy.

"Vernon." The man replied. Giffany replied a second later with,

"Will you carry my books to class?"

Vernon casually clicked the second option, "I'm impatient, date me now." When he saw the X, he scowled. "Bloody game..."

"That's okay!" Giffany replied, "You can try again!" She giggled.

"Blood well BETTER let me try again. Ruddy thing wouldn't be much of a game otherwise..." Vernon mumbled. Vernon clicked option 3 "carry them yourself." ... Giffany told him to try again, and finally, the angry man clicked the right option.

"Thank you..." Giffany said, trying not to grit her teeth. She didn't like this man...Then again, maybe this was karma catching up to her for killing her previous boyfriends. After an hour of trial and error, Vernon got so angry with the game, he slammed the laptop closed. And with the obese man gone, Giffany was free to patroll. She was greatly upset... But she was also curious. What was her new home like? After exploring several areas of the household, which was in PRISTINE condition, she decided to check out the presence of a laptop in a cupboard. Why would it be in there? She zoomed into it. Harry Potter sniffled as he cuddled up with his favourite blanket. He had been beaten again. It hurt really, really bad. It seemed his uncle got more and more cruel every day... He held his teddy close and whimpered. He looked over to the old laptop beside him. After his uncle had put it away when he got a new one two years ago, he had learned how to turn it on and use it as a night light. This was good because he was scared of the dark... As he reached over to turn it on, it suddenly...opened up on its own? He gasped and flinched away, as light began to flood into the cupboard. He watched the laptop in fear. Giffany looked around curiously. "Why are all of these things in here...?" She asked softly. Then, she noticed a cowering child. "A little human? Hello then." Giffany shrugged, waving. Harry responded by ducking underneath his blanket. Giffany blinked. "Are you my new boyfriend's son?"

He popped his head out from underneath it, and stared at the woman on the screen. She had pink hair, with weird bows that were enormous. She was also pretty... And she was...smiling? Why? Why was she smiling? "...Why are you smiling? You hate me..."

Giffany blinked. "Why would I hate you? I don't even know you."

"'Cause I'm freaky..." Harry replied. "Stupid...Ugly...Useless... I'm not good..."

Giffany blinked. "Who told you that?! You look totally normal!"

Harry's shoulders sagged. "No..." It was then Giffany adjusted to the darkness, and made out the details of the boy. He was frail, and sickly. He was as tiny as a newborn baby...and he was just...really cute. She put her hands to her mouth. "Oh my... You're very small. And very skinny..."

He replied with, "f-freaks are gross.."

She felt like crying... "Why do you think you're a freak?" She asked. "I don't understand."

He sniffled, then said, "u-uncle vernon said so... H-he's always right..."

Giffany stiffened. It couldn't be the same Vernon. Could it? "D-Does Vernon...have a mustache?" She asked him, dripping with worry. He whimpered and nodded. "And...Is he big and fat? Like a walrus?" She asked. He nodded again and tried to hide. Giffany growled and her eyes glowed red. How DARE he do that! Then she remembered how frail he was. "...Does...he feed you enough...?" She asked. She knew real people needed food to live.

He replied with. "I-I get bread...sometimes...I ate last week..."

Giffany nearly scowled, but fought it off. Had to be nice... Had to make him feel safe with her... "Hey...I'm Giffany...what's your name little boy?" She asked, pressing her head against the screen.

He looked at her timidly. "H-Harry..." He squeaked. "Harry...P-Potter..."

Giffany grinned. "It's nice to meet you! Let's be friends!"

Harry blinked. "Friends...? What's a friend?"

Giffany internally scowled. "A...A friend is someone who sticks with you! Someone who always tries to be nice!"

Granted, she herself never had any real friends. But she at least understood the CONCEPT. This boy was so broken... Harry nodded at her. "I like that...f-friends sound fun..."

Giffany smiled brightly. "Oh good! I'm glad to hear that! So...do you sleep here?"

Harry nodded. "F-Freaks sleep here when they're not doing chores or getting beaten..."

Giffany would've cried. "...It's wrong." She said softly. She would deal with Vernon later... Scare him straight. For now though... "Uhh...wanna see some tricks I can do?" She asked, grinning. Harry tilted his head.

"Tricks? What kinda tricks?" He asked softly.

She snapped her fingers and loaded the Internet, loading a video of a dog licking the screen. Harry gasped and clapped softly, giggling. Giffany appeared on screen again. "Wasn't that fun?" She asked with a smile. Harry nodded and she giggled. The two played and talked together for most of the night until Harry yawned and laid on his blankie. "Are you tired, Harry?" She asked, tilting her head.

Harry shook his head. "No...I wanna talk some more..." He spoke softly.

Giffany giggled. "I think humans need sleep to function! Go ahead and rest."

Harry sniffled. "C-Can I see you tomorrow...?" He squeaked.

Giffany winked. "Of course! Friends forever right?"

Harry smiled softly and hugged the laptop. "Friends forever..." He said shyly. Harry curled up under his blanket and fell asleep quickly. He had a bright smile on his face. Because for the first time..he had a friend. Giffany stayed with him until he fell asleep. She smiled with her eyes closed. She decided to stay a while. She considered Vernon...the man who had tortured this poor child. What was she to do with him? Kill him? She sighed. No, she'd talk to him. After all, it's not like it was PHYSICAL abuse...right? She clasped her hands together and watched Harry sleep peacefully. Then she noticed he had a bruise on his cheek. She grimaced. Maybe it was from something else? But...considering the tiny space she was in, the boys malnourishment, and the way he talked... Something had to be done about Vernon. Fast. But it was late. He was probably asleep by now. She'd have to wait... For now though, watching over her new friend...that was her priority. She didn't understand these feelings...but she liked them.

The next day...

Giffany decided to shut down for the night. Sometimes even she needed some rest. That is, until she heard thundering footsteps from above. In response, Harry shot up, slammed the laptop lid closed and hid it under his pillow. Then he laid down as the Steps came closer. Giffany heard them too. Something was about to happen...Something very, very bad... Light suddenly flooded the area they were in, and Harry shot up. "Okay Boy..." A voice growled. Harry whimpered softly. "It's time." Vernon said angrily. Harry crawled out immediately and got dragged into the living room. He was tossed onto the ground and suddenly kicked. Giffany moved to the laptop in the kitchen and watched the carnage in shock. Her jaw nearly hit the floor at the sight before her. There was...the same substance that came out of her exes when she was killing them! Was Vernon KILLING HARRY?! Giffany watched in horror as beat the living snot out of Harry before throwing him into the kitchen. "Now make me some GOD DAMN BREAKFAST!" Vernon shouted st him

Giffany couldn't watch anymore. She had to go...Now... Tears in her eyes, she left the screen. He was a MONSTER. When her ghostly figure grabbed ahold of Vernon, he started to convulse in violent spasms as he was electrocuted to death. Giffany screamed all the while, tears pouring from her eyes. "MONSTER!" Giffany hadn't even been aware she had come out she was so enraged. But she couldn't stop herself... Eventually, she came to her senses... Harry was crying, flinched up in a corner, watching Vernon's crisp body smoke. Giffany wanted to hug him...but she couldn't. She returned to her computer. "Harry! Harry come here please!"

Harry heard her voice. The confused boy, not understanding what happened, ran to her, wanting comfort. "M-Miss Giffany!" He said fearfully.

Giffany put a Hand on the screen. "Are you okay?! Please, WHY did he do that?! Are you okay?!" She rambled.

Harry tried to answer. But all he could get out was little squeaks. Then, he buried his face into his hands. Giffany wanted to reach out and touch him so bad... After she watched him sob, she heard, "M-Mama...want a mama..."

"I'LL be your mama!" She said tearfully. "I'll be whatever you want me to! Please don't cry anymore!"

He froze and looked at her in shock. "Y...you'll be...my mama?"

"Yes!" Giffany replied. "Anything to make you happy!"

Harry sniffles and whiped his eyes. "Y...You want me to be happy...?" His voice was so small and meek...

"Yes I do." Giffany replied sincerely. "You make me sad when you're sad."

He started crying once more, and he grabbed at the screen, pounding on it. "T-Thank you! Thank you s-so much..." There was a flash of light. Giffany's eyes widened in shock. Then, with a blinding flash, it happened... She felt herself get tugged by an unforeseen force. As she left the computer she felt... Solid. Sturdy. Her eyes opened. She looked around. Then she looked at her hands... They still looked as they normally did...except the felt solid. She poked them together... Still Solid. Now that she looked closer, they weren't pixelly anymore. They were more clearly defined. She studied the rest of her body. Actual cloth for clothes... Perfectly tied ribbons... She was very tall. She was stunned. She felt her hair. It felt...silky smooth...

How was this possible?! Just how in the world was she standing like a human. Was it her wish?! Her desperate wish to hug Harry? She shook her head. Then she looked at him. He stared back, eyes wide. Without a word she scooped him into her arms. She sat on the floor, holding him like a child. She used instincts she didn't know she had. Harry stiffened when he was picked up. But it was only Miss Giffany. And she was holding him nice. Really gently, Giffany pulled his head to her bosom and rocked him back and fourth. "Mama can hug you now...yea..." She cooed. He looked up at her with unintended puppy eyes. It was too cute... Her heart broke. She started crying, and she hugged Harry tight. Almost too tight, but she couldn't help it. She was REAL now! She could take care of Harry however she wanted! But wait... What about her virtual home? Could she ever return? She shook her head. That didn't matter right now...for now she had a crying child to attend to.


End file.
